


Do not share any of my fics on tumblr  I don’t allow that

by Hotgitay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Pleas read





	Do not share any of my fics on tumblr  I don’t allow that

I appreciate people liking my work but do not post any of my fics to tumblr I did a search of my username on google and discovered that people are posting my work on tumblr listen I don’t allow sharing my fics around I’ve had someone steal my work before and I have made it very clear if you use my work in any way shape or form and claim it as yours that won’t fly with me I don’t play around with my work


End file.
